Guardians
by YoukoLover
Summary: What's this? the guardian of the shikon no tama has a guardian? and it's who? so much for no demons in Kagome's time... rating has been upped for future chappies
1. Happy BDay X 2

"Blah" Regular speech

'Blah' Thoughts

(Blah) Authoress ramblings

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IY! I however own Kasandra... she is MINE!

Chapter One: Happy B-Day x2

Kasandra wakes with a feeling that something has changed, her body tingling and sore. Stretching she groans as her muscles stretch painfully, then she yawns and she begins to contemplate all the wonderful ways she could torture her Kendo senseis. She sits up and looks at her wall cloak, and jumps out of bed despite the protests of her pain-ridden body. She has over-slept and if she doesn't hurry she will be late for school, and because she has a final at 0830 she definately can't be late.

Rushing through her normal morning routine as quickly as possible, she spends the greatest amount of time covering her birthmarks, leaving the silvery-blue bars over her eyes knowing that she can pass it off as eyeshadow, knowing instinctively that to leave them exposed would cause too many problems. As she finishes pulling on her gakuseifuku she notices that her nails had grown longer, stronger and elegantly pointed. Then she notices the sudden shortness of her skirt and the newest markings on her legs she immediately sets to covering them as well.

As she puts the finishing touches on, she remembers that today after school she'll be heading over to her best friend Kagome's shrine. Ever since Kasandra can remember being near the ancient Goshinboku would calm her in an indescribable way. 'I wonder if Kags'll be at school today, we both have the same finals today. I do hope she's feeling better, she didn't look so good at lunch yesterday.' Kasandra thinks as she runs down the short flight of steps that led from her chambers to the main living area of her family's home.

Running through the room she snags her bookbag and heads towards the door, only pausing there long enough to slide on her loafers. Then she runs out the door and heads towards school at full speed (which of course makes her look like a blur to normal ppl! OO). She makes it through the front door just as the warning bell (no idea how school is run in Japan but for the sake of the story just go with it k? plz?) rings. She slips into her classroom just as the second bell rings.She glances around and spots Kagome, she lets out a sigh of relief and slides into the empty seat beside her.

"Feeling better today Kag?" Kagome smiles because she had known that Kasandra would be worried about her after the fainting spell yesterday, "Kas, I'm fine. I was just a little stressed out yesterday that's all." Kasandra smiles and inhales deeply, taking in the the scent of her best friend. Then frowning slightly she leans towards Kagome and whispers, "You started your period didn't you? That's why you weren't feeling well yesterday." Kagome looks across at her friend, wondering if it is that obvious, and nods once.

Kagome smiles and digs into into her bookbag, pulling out an off-white envelope she hands it to Kasandra, "Happy 18th Kas.", while thinking that the color is strangely reminding her of Sesshomaru's hair. Kasandra smiles happily, unintentionally baring her fangs, and rips it open with one claw across the top to access the card. Inside the card there is a folded piece of paper with a list on it. Kasandra scans the list, as the sensei begins to hand out the test, and then slips the sheet into her bookbag.

Happily she sets the card on front corner of her desk to display it to the class. When the sensei sets the teacher sets the test on her desk Kasandra scowls, not at the unfortunate sensei but at the algebra exam sitting in front of her, while muttering to herself, "How pathetic! I have to take stupid exams on today of all days!" But when the sensei says to begin her pencil obediently rises to writing position and as she thinks of the anwsers her pencil writes on the proper form flawlessly.

Kagome glances out of the corner of her eye at Kasandra and stiffles a gasp when she sees the pencil writing by itself. When Kagome's hand stops her pencil continues on by itself. Looking down she sees the pencil that had previously been cradled in her hand putting on a repeat performance of Kasandra's pencil. Finally the sensei calls for them to stop and both pencils stop and drop to the respective desks. After Kasandra and Kagome hand in their exams both breathe a sigh of relief.

As Kasandra stands she digs into her nearly empty back pack and pulls out her bulky algebra book and drops it on her desk with a bang. Then she pulls out a silvery envelope that has "KAG" wrote on the front in bold letters. She grins and hands it to Kagome, "Happy 18th to you too!" Kagome's jaw drops, the envelope is almost the same color as Inu Yasha's hair. Then she grabs the envelope and opens it carefully, the card is beautiful and written in Kasandra's elegant handwriting is a somewhat cryptic message:

"May love enter your heart unchallenged,

Your journey safely to end,

And may the evils that plague you be destroyed.

HAPPY 18th KAG!"

It is almost as if Kasandra already knew of Kagome's double life. The rest of the day passes quickly, in the afternoon they had their Physics final then they left to go to Kasandra's, so she can pack for a week at Kagome's. Though curious about some of the things on the list, that she had just reread when she entered her chambers, she begins to pack without voicing her thoughts. She packs everything plus a few other things, then her eyes fall on her fans and her sword. She changes into a pair of formfitting glimmering black pants and her deep crimson halter, then with a random thought she throws her black leather catsuit with the open back and plunging neckline ( Oo mayb that's not a great idea... miroku... errr...) into her pack before closing it.

Then she washes off the make up and sholders her pack. Then she straps her sword to her hip and slides her fans into her waistband on either side of her back, the actions done subconsiously. Walking back into the main part of the house she smiles at Kagome, incidently baring her fangs again, and says, "Ok lets go girl. I need some good ol R&R this week." Kagome looks at Kasandra and gasps, because she can clearly see twin duel blue slashes on her cheeks, the deep silvery-blue slashes over Kasandra's eye's, the silver swirly with a mini shikon no tama hanging from the inner tip on her forehead, and the twin blue swirled slashes on her bare forearms.

"Ready?" Kasandra asks, completely ignoring the fact that Kagome is staring. "Yea." With that they go to Kagome's. When they got there Kagome's gramps throws a useless sutra at Kasandra with a shrill cry, which makes Kasandra cover her ears with a wince, "Away Demon!" The sutra burns before it reaches her, showering her face with ashes. Kagome stands stock still as she watches Kasandra pick ashes from her deep red mane, finally Kasandra just shakes her head, both to free the remaining ashes and to scold Kagome's jji-san for the sutra. Then she flashes a closed-lipped smile and heads towards the house to drop her pack.

Kagome shrugs and walks into the house a few steps behind Kasandra, 'This will be a very interesting week!' she thinks...

Well there u go first chappy finished. Hope u like... u like mayb u review? i know i should b workin on my 1st fic but i'm stumped there and this one is one i found laying around in my bedroom so i thought i'd share it with u ppl. neway plz review..

ja ne!


	2. Back to the Past

"Blah" regular speech

'Blah' thoughts

(Blah) authoress ramblings

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IY! I do however own Kasandra... she is MINE!

Chapter Two: Back to the Past

Kasandra drops her pack and pulls the cat suit before slipping into Kagome's private bathroomto change. She then comes back into the bed chambers and she spots Kagome's big yellow bookbag sitting open on her bed and she can see packages of instant ramen in the top. Thinking back she remembers that food had been on the supply list and because of that she had emptied 3 boxes of American MRE packages into gallon size ziploc bags to protect the rations the rations. The summer that she had spent in boot camp had taught her well.

Smiling she turns and nearly runs into Souta. "Hey Souta, how are you?" "Great! Hey are those real?" Dumbfounded she arches a delicate rich crimson eyebrow at the question. Souta realizing that his question is to vague rephrases it, "On your face and arms, are those real markings?" Smiling Kasandra anwsers just as Kagome tops the stairs, "Hai, they're birthmarks. Look pretty strange don't they? I normally cover them with makeup but here I don't feel like I need to cover them except maybe around your gramps." Souta laughs and asks, "Can I touch 'em?" "Sure." Souta reaches a forefinger and traces the slashes on her cheeks then the swirl on her forehead.

Kagome feels it's her duty ti save Kasandra from her pesty little brother so she steps forward and clears her throat. Souta jumps and they both look up, Souta's expression guilty but kasandra's expression relieved. Smiling Kagome makes a mental note to ask Kasandra why she changed (again P), and wraps her arm through Kasandra's to lead her back into the bedroom closing the door behind them. "Two things. One, sorry about Souta. Two, why did you change?" "Instinct. As for Souta that's ok, I kinda expected those reactions, both his and you'r jii-chan's. But I have a question." "What's that?"

"Why do I need all the stuff on the list you gave me?" Kagome pauses wondering how to tell Kasandra , then she decides to tell her in a round about way, "Since we have a vacation next week before graduation we are going to spend it with my other friends." "'Kay, so where do they live?" "I had better show you, because I don't think you'll believe me otherwise. Just let me finish packing my bag and we'll head out 'kay?" "Sure." Kagome starts throwing the remaining items into her pack when Kasandra opens her pack and pulls out a large package then she rearranges things in her pack before snatching things up and out of Kagome's pack and distributing them in her own, making her friend's pack lighter.

Kasandra sets the package on Kagome's bed to free up her hands and reaches down to snap her pack closed as Kagome notices her pack is much emptier then it normally is even though she knew that she had packed as much if not more then she normally did. A split second later she notices that Kasandra's pack is slightly more bulky then it had been when Kasandra had set it down. Raising an eyebrow she looks at Kasandra but Kasandra isn't looking at Kagome as she resholders her pack and restraps her sword back to her hip and slides the fans into their specially made holders against her upper, outter thighs.

Kagome shakes her head and zips her bookbag. As she sholders it she notices the package on the bed and smiles as she picks it up tearing the paper open she sees her friend has given her willow arrows with snowflake obsidian arrowheads and black fletching. Kagome can feel power eminating from the arrowheads, nearly the same as the power pulsing from the sword in her friend's possession but no where near the power pulsing from the fans hooked to her friend's legs.

Clutching the gift to her chest she gives Kasandra a one armed hug, well as best as she could holding the arrows to her chest and given the fact that Kasandra has a large pack on her back. Kasandra smiles as she returns the hug. "Ok, lets go." Kagome nods and heads back outside towards the well house, with Kasandra following closely. As they reach the well house, Kagome opens the door to the mini-shrine (well house) and enters. As Kasandra enters she closes the door behind her, skeptical but willing to see Kagome out.

Kagome grabs Kasandra's hand and jumps into the well. The comforting blue light glows around them, granting them both passage. When Kasandra opens her eyes she can see blue sky above her, then she looks at Kagome whom is starting to climb out of the well. Shaking her head Kasandra jumps up but with her newly awoken power she misjudges and jumps completely out of the well despite the heavy pack on her back.

Kagome looks up startled and sees a clawed hand reaching down to her, at first she is confused til she sees the blue stripe around around the forearm. Reaching up Kagome grasps her friend's hand, the moment Kasandra feels the grip on her hand she pulls her up and out. Kasandra looks around, "So where are we?" "The Sengoku Jidai." "Sugoi." Kagome looks at Kasandra amazed that she is taking this so well but happy because now she can bring her friend with her to the past.

Kagome begins to head towards Keade's village but not before noticing that Kasandra's hand has yet to leave the hilt of her sword. Kasandra follows, unsure of where they're going enough not to step in front of Kagome. Kagome begins to wonder how Inu Yasha and the rest will react to Kasandra and her demonic abilities and her markings. Unfortunately for Kagome she won't have long to ponder as Inu Yasha has already caught their scents and in heading towards them at full speed.


	3. Meeting the Gang & Battle of Wills

Chapter Three: Meeting the Gang & Battle of Wills

'Blah Blah Blah' Thoughts

"Blah Blah Blah" Normal Convo

(Blah Blah Blah) Authoress Ramblings

Disclaimer: Me no own IY. I however DO own Kasandra and my new muse Kit-chan.

Kit-chan- she doesn't own me.

YoukoLover- pulls out certificate according to this I DO kit-chan.

Kit-chan- grabs for certificate give me that!

YoukoLover- holds it over her head and snickers at kit-chan before turning to the audience while i'm keeping this from kit-chan i'll let you get on with the ficcy!

Kit-chan jumps over and over trying to reach certificate over YoukoLover's head as the curtian closes

Last Time:

Kagome begins to wonder how Inu Yasha and the rest will react to Kasandra and her demonic abilities and her markings. Unfortunately for Kagome she won't have long to ponder as Inu Yasha has already caught their scents and in heading towards them at full speed.

This Time:

Kasandra hears someone/something crossing threw the undergrowth she grabs Kagome's wrist, pulling her to a stop then in one fluid movement she pulls her sword from it's sheath and steps before Kagome, her eyes pure silver. Inu Yasha crashes through the bushes a string of curses errupting from his lips, "Damn wench, what took you so damned long..." but he is suddenly cut off as his eyes grow large while staring point blank at the tip of Kasandra's sword.

The first thing he notices is the tip of the sword (Kit-chan-no really? he's only got it waving in his damned face. YoukoLover- gasps Kit-chan language!) in his face, the second thing he notices is the power pulsing from said sword, the third is the female weilding the blade. With a voice colder than Sesshomaru's Kasandra asks, "Care to rephrase that half-breed?" Kagome's eyes grow wide hearing Kasandra's tone and statement.

Inu Yasha swallows hard, "Kagome what took you so long? We were all worried." Kagome's jaw drops and she starts to wonder why Inu seems so afraid of Kasandra, but smiles inwardly because now she can threaten him with Kasandra instead of having to 'sit' him all the time. Kasandra's eyes narrow and she slides the sword home in it's scabbard, then her eyes return to their natural ocean-turbulance blue. Just then Miroku, Sango, Shippo; Kirara enter the clearing so Kagome does step around Kasandra to introduce everyone.

"Kas this is... omph..." Kagome gets cut off as a osft ball of orange fur collides with her stomach, smiling Kagome hugs Shippo to her and continues on, "My son Shippo, Miroku the hentai houshi, Sango a taijiya and the sister I never had, and on her sholder is Kirara a..." "Fire/Nightmare neko." Kasandra supplies then she nods to kirara whom nods back (in her own kawii kitty way) then she holds out a hand towards Sango but instead of taking the offered hand Sango hugs her. She's suprised but she doesn't push her away, instead she returns the hug and releases Sango albeit reluctantly.

Looking at Miroku, whom is trying to look innocent, she holds out a hand to greet him. Miroku grasps it lightly and asks, "Wonderous maiden would you do me the honor of baring my child?" Kasandra's face is schooled to indifference, though she can't control the slight tic in her eyebrow, as she looks at him. "A couple of things... One, release my hand houshi. Two, you're not my type. Three, didn't ur mother eva tell u strange women are dangerous? And last but not least, if your hand gets any closer to my ass it will be removed as well as your tool which you create children with... understand?"

Miroku swallows hard and moves away quickly. Turning towards Kagome and Shippo she yips at Shippo and lifts a clawed hand to gently run it through his hair, her eyes shining with the love of children and her ears (YoukoLover- yes i said ears she now sports a lovely pair of crimson Kitsune ears) twitching slightly, "Konnichiwa young one." Kagome is pleasantly suprised when Shippo jumps to Kasandra and perches on her sholder. Then mischief sparkles in Kasandra's eyes, which can only mean trouble when it's a kitsune with that look, as she says something in Shippo's ear using a series of yips and barks.

Shippos laughs at what Kasandra had said and nods. Kasandra then turns towards Inu Yasha and asks, "So who's the half-breed?" Shippo speaks up, "Kassy that's Inu Yasha." "Dog female demon? That is a he correct?" Inu Yasha's face is as red as his fire-rat hoari, but Shippo chimes in again, "We think so but we don't know for sure." Kagome clears her throat loudly to get everyone's attention.

When everyone looksat her she says, "That's enough picking on Inu-kun. Let's head back to Kaede's." When everyone agrees Inu Yasha looks at Kagome with a great deal of love and respect shining in his liquid gold eyes. Then he turns to lead them all back to Kaede's but not fast enough to hide the look or the emotions from Kasandra. Taking note of it she follows closely, only semi-aware of the amber eyes following her. Suddenly a large boar youkai leaps at Kagome growling about shards, but it is intercepted by Kasandra because she had jumped in betweenKagome and the youkai.

Her eyes glowing feircely silver as she rips the boar's throat out with her bare claws, the body disinagrates and Kasandra picks up the two shards from the ground and hands them to Kagome. Kagome quickly purifies them and tucks them away just before she senses Naraku approaching. Dropping her pack she tells Shippo to hide, when Shippo complies Kasandra drops her pack as well. Then instead of drawing her sword she rests her hands on her fans. Just as everyone drops into their individual battle stances Kagura appears. When Kagura steps off her feather Kasandra slips her fans from their holders and holds them by her legs one on either side.

Just as Kagura sends her blades of wind at Kagome Kasandra's fans click open and Kagura feels true fear, fear worse than any Naraku has ever instilled in her, as death brushes her. Kagura's crimson eyes clash with Kasandra's silver ones and instantly Kagura calls back her attack and stares silently at Kasandra. Subsiquently a battle of wills takes place with the loser turning tail and flying away as quickly as her feather can carry her. Kagome peels her eyes open to see Kasandra resholdering her pack as if nothing had happened and handing Kagome's to her, "She's gone, are you ready to continue?" Nodding Kagome accepts her pack and resholders it as Shippo reappears from nearby brush looking awestruck at Kasandra.

Unknown to them the owner of the amber eyes that is watching from afar is just as impressed by her show of power. 'She will bare powerful pups, and this Sesshomaru will have nothing but the best!' He thinks as he watches his unsuspecting future mate head off with his pathetic half-breed brother and his human wench. 'Soon... soon you'll be mine...'

There u go another chappie down.


	4. Entering Kaede's Village & Enter Sesshom...

Chapter Four: Entering Kaede's Village & Enter Sesshomaru

'Blah Blah Blah' thoughts

"Blah Blah Blah" Normal Convo

(Blah Blah Blah) Authoress Ramblings

Disclaimer: Me no own IY. Me DO own kasandra. U no sue and U no steal Kasandra!

Kit-chan: She's been into the sugar again

YoukoLover: Kit-chan your just mad because I won't give u the certificate and because there's no more pocky.

Kit-chan: pouts she ate all the pocky i had!

Door opens and in walks Fluffy

Fluffy (aka Sesshomaru): shakes head since they are busy here's the fic...

fluffy leaves and curtian closes

The gang accepts Kasandra with open arms realizing that Kasandra is a powerful asset and with her along shard hunting and gathering will be much easier. They quickly take up the journey back to Kaede's. Sesshomaru makes a split second decision (o so unlike fluffy) to try and draw this new demoness into battle, and since she's incredibly over-protective of the ningen wench he would use this to his advantage. The trip back to Kaede's is uneventful after the boar youkai's unsuccessful attack, other than Kagome's multiple glances back as if she's seeking something.

Finally Inu Yasha notices her strange behavior, "Kagome?" he asks. Kagome looks at Inu Yasha, "I thought I felt something but I guess I was wrong. Don't worry about it." "Feh... who said I was worried wench?" At that Kasandra growls and Inu Yasha pales considerably. Inu Yasha's mouth snaps closed quickly and he turns and continues onward towarsd Kaede's. Kagome shrugs as she follows closely with Kasandra right on her heels. Miroku keeps a healthy distance between himself and Kasandra, and he walks beside Sango trying very hard to keep his wayward hand under control.

Sesshomaru's senses pick up a dangerous scent and flees his distant watch/guard post to dispatch the other. As the gang continues towards Kaede's Sesshomaru finds Naraku's puppet and destroys it. Then he heads back to keep watch on his future mate. Meanwhile his "future-mate" and the rest have reached the outskirts of Kaede's village. Unfortunately every villager that sees Kasandra runs away screaming, "DEMONS!" 'So much for a quiet entry.' Kagome thinks.

Due to the screaming villagers Lady Kaedemeets them in the village instead of at her hut as is the norm. Kagome steps forward and Kaede's face lights up, "Child ye were gone shorter this time. Child who is ye friend?" Kagome pulls Kasandra to stand beside her, "Kaede-baa-chan this is Kasandra a very close friend of mine." Kasandra bows. Kaede urges Kasandra to staighten and hugs her in welcome, "Ye are welcome here child." "Arigatou gozaimazu."

At that point Kaede ushers them all back to her hut, the only thing she thinks is out of placeis that Inu Yasha is being Unusually quiet. They walk in silence til they reach Kaede's hut. Kagome and Kasandra hand their packs to a very uncommonly compliant Inu Yasha to place in the hut. Inu Yasha sets the packs down and holds the bambo-flap oben for everyone to enter. Kagome smiles and digs out her bath stuff and asks Sango and Kasandra to join her for a swim in a local hotsprings.

Both girls agree and with a pointed look from Kasandra Inu Yasha's ears flatten and Miroku sinks into the corner a little deeper. As the girls head towards the hot springs Sesshomaru catches up and thinks, 'Well this will be a lot easier than I thought.' Sango and Kagome undress both unaware of Kasandra's hungry eyes watching them. Then when both girls sink into the warm water Kasandra perches on a rock, one eye on the swimming girls the other on the surrounding forest.

Tapping one elegant claw against the hilt of her sword (btw her sword's name is destroyer) she listens both to the lighthearted banter of the girls and the sounds of the forest. Suddenly the forest grows quiet as Sesshomaru approaches. Gripping the handle of Destroyer light enough to appear nonaffected, she waits for the being to appear. However after mere seconds she strides into the forest after telling the girls tersly that she would be right back.

Gliding gracefully into the woods she subconsiously heads straight towards Sesshomaru, drawing Destroyer a few inches aleaving it to assure quick drawing. In a crystal clear ice cold voice she calls calmly, "Show yourself." Sesshomaru appears from behind a cluster of oaks. Once again Kasandra speaks in that icy tone, "What buisness do you have here?" Sesshomaru is struck once again by Kasandra's strange (and indecient member she's in that cleavage baring cat suit still) curve-hugging garb and therefore his 'silver tongue' is frozen so he can't anwser her right away.

"Speak before I decide I need not know." Sesshomaru's eyes widen fractionally at her tone and her audacity, but it proves to be what frees his tongue so he opens his mouth, "I have come for the human wench that travels with the hanyou, now step out of the way onna before I dispatch you for interfereing." Kasandra bristles, "You will touch neither that are under my protection, to do so you will have to go through me." Sesshomaru shrugs, just a slight movement of his sholders, but secretly he is happy as this is going just as he wants it to.

Sesshomaru runs at her his poison claws extended, she stands still watching his every move. Then hitting the butt of Destroyer's handle with her lower arm she resheaths it, 'If it's a claw fight he wants so be it.' she thinks. Then just as his claws are within striking distance she ducks and side-swipes her leg taking his feet out from under him, as she had caught him off guard, because he had now been expecting such a basic move. Pouncing immediately she pins him to the ground while straddling his waist, her hands pinning his arms to the ground.

The wind blowing around them carries their mixed scent back towards the village and inevitably Inu Yasha picks up the scent and if either are to go on neither are very happy at the moment. Inu Yasha heads towards the origin even as Sesshomaru lays on the ground stunned that this dainty looking demoness was able to knock him down and manage to pin him. He looks up into Kasandra's eyes and amber clashes with silver, silver eyes that are enticingly close... Then he is startled (inwardly mind u fluffy would never show that he was startled) when Kasandra closes her eyes and leans forward nuzzling his neck and memorizing his scent.

She comes to her senses and pulls back and snarls at him, "You will leave both onnas alone. They are under my protection." Unable not to react Sesshomaru closes the space between them and captures her lips in a searing kiss before pushing her off him. He climbs to his feet and then offers her a hand up which she refuses. she climbs up on her own then steps forward and slaps him as hard as she can, leaving a red handprint contrasting greatly with his milky skin.

This is what Inu Yasha sees... Kasandra slapping his aniue and him turning forming his youki cloud beneath his feet before taking off...


	5. Experiences

Chapter Five: Experiences in the Forest

'Thoughts'

"Normal Convo"

(Rambling)

Disclaimer: Me no own IY. Me do own Kasandra. U no Sue. U no borrow Kasandra without permission!

Kit-chan: YoukoLover has finally calmed down... she's having a lil vay-ca in la la land so it's up tp me the faithful muse cough slave cough to get you this chapter... looks nervously over her sholder I hope YL didn't hear that...

YL: calls sweetly... in a bad way sweet... that when-i-get-my-hands-on-u-ur-so-dead sweet Kkkkkiiiiitttttttt-ccccchhhhhaaaaaannnnnnn...

Kit-chan: sweatdrops she heard me... runs off stage and away from YL

YL: smiles sheepishly enjoy the ficcy i have a muse to catch... curtain closes as YL runs off stage

Inu Yasha hurries back to Kaede's as Kasandra turns and heads back to the girls. When she reaches the spring Kagome and Sango look up, seeing the confusion wrote in Kasandra's eyes Kagome asks, "Daijoubou desu ka?" "Nothing." Now Sango asks, "Where did you go so fast?" "To take care of an unwanted visitor." Kagome is firing off the next question, "Who?" "I don't know."

Sango's at bat again, "Can you describe this person?" Kasandra looks lost in thought for a moment as she absently rubs her lips before speaking again, "Tall, gorgeous, beautiful long white hair, he had these amber colored eyes that make you just want to cream, great kisser, dressed all in white & red though the red was minimal, and when he attacked me he came at me with dripping green claws."

Both girls jaws drop as she (Kasandra) finishes her description. Kagome swallows a couple of times before she is able to speak again, "Kas, I want you to sta... wait did you say great kisser!" Kasandra nods absently. "How exactly do you know that?" Kasandra shrugs, "He kissed me. Doshite?" Kagome's jaw drops again before she salvages her dignity and she says, "Kas, I want you to stay as far away from him as possible ok?"

"As long as he stays away then I will have no further contact with him. By the way you both seemed shocked when I defined him, who is he?" Sango bites her lip then anwsers, "If it's who we think it is then he is the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, Inu Yasha's older half-brother Sesshomaru-sama." "Beautiful Killer?" Kasandra asks as her mind replays the incident in the woods between herself and this Sesshomaru. "He didn't seem very dangerous to me."

Kagome speaks up again, "He's extremely dangerous. Don't let his looks fool you Kas, you're much smarter than that." Kasandra shrugs and absently rubs her lips again as she perches back on the rock she had been previously occupying and wraps her crimson tail around so the tip is sitting in her lap (Yes when she came through the well the last bonds on her concealant spell broke and her tail appeared but her cat suit automatically adjusted to accomidate her tail. Btw i know fluffy's fur thing is a boa but for this story it's his tail & he has both arms!).

As she perches there combing the accessable part of her tail with her claws she begins to daydream...

Kasandra's Day Dream

_Standing under a waterfall is Sesshomaru; she comes out of the woods intent on washing the stench of battle off her. At first she doesn't see Sesshomaru so she undresses and dives into the warm pool. As she comes up under the waterfall she comes face to face with Sesshomaru. As she tries to step back two strong arms and a soft white tail wrap around her, Sesshomaru pulls her flush against him and leans in to kiss her, his lips are closing in to capture hers..._

End Day Dream

Kasandra's eyes come into focus and she sees both girls standing in front of her completely dressed. "Hello there Kas, nice of you to join us. Ready to head back?" Kagome asks. Kasandra nods and stands allowing her tail to flick back behind her. Sango leads the way back not sensing Kasandra's eyes which have settled on Sango's hips. Kagome however does notice and pinches Kasandra's ass. Kasandra jumps and looks at Kagome questioningly.

Kagome wraps her arm around Kasandra's waist not realizing that just by commiting that simple act that she is driving her red-headed friend crazy. Whispering so only Kasandra can hear her Kagome asks, "Kas is there something your not telling me?" Kasandra wraps her arm possessively around Kagome, pulling her (kagome) flush against her (kasandra) as she gives a nod. Speaking plainly she anwsers loud enough for Sango to hear, "Gomen ne. I have found myself in the company of two beautiful women whom are both drivng me to the brink. I have been trying to avoid jumping on either of you to ravish you."

Sango stops suddenly causing Kasandra and Kagome to run into her. She (sango) turns and wraps her arms around the pair, placing a chaste kiss on Kasandra's cheek, then does the same with Kagome only with Kagome the kiss was on her lips. Then Sango releases them, turns, and quickly heads towards Keade's. Kagome calls out, "Sango-chan wait, come back here." Sango returns her face still flushed with her blush.

**Lemony content ahead**

Kasandra meanwhile had been working her hand up under Kagome's skirt and had just run a single claw (gently) over Kagome's smooth folds. Kagome shudders and leans into Sangoplacing a not-so-chaste kiss on Sango's slightly parted lips. Sango's hands steal to Kasandra's chest. Sango lightly runs her fingers over Kasandra's exposed cleavage leaving goosebumps in the wake of her curious finger-tips.

Kagome shivers though she is not cold. Kasandra removes her caressing claw and gently lowers Kagome onto a nearby rock. Kagome breaks liplock with Sango as she goes down, though Sango follows her. Kasandra meanwhile has knelt down and gently spread Kagome's knees, as she positions herself she flicks the tip of her tongue across Kagome's slick folds. Sango gently pushes Kagome onto her back and pushes Kagome's shirt out of her way, then after pushing the scrap of lace out of her way she hesitantly licks Kagome's nipple. Her mind knowing what she has always dreamed of doing to her best friend.

Kasandra dips her tongue into Kagome and tastes the sweet metallic taste of Kagome's blood abnd it drives her crazy. As Kasandra is darting her tongue into and out of Kagome, Sango tortures one nipple into erection then switches her attention to the other side, slowly tracing lazy circles around the neglected tip. Kagome begins to writhe under the combined efforts of both women. Then involuntarily Kagome's legs scissor trapping Kasandra's head between her thighs as she gushes blood and cream into Kasandra's open mouth. After Kagome cums and Kasandra eases back Sango stops.

As Kasandra clears her face of Kagome's blood and juices, Kagome rises. Straightening her clothing then she and Kasandra ease Sango onto the rock. A repeat performance is done except upon Sango with Kagome at her breasts. After Sango cums, Kasandra clears her face again before helping Sango to her feet.

End Lemony Content

As Sango straightens her kimono and Kasandra looks around as she straightens her sword. Then all three girls head back towards Kaede's unaware that the whole thing had been watched by one extremely suprised hanyou and one equally suprised youkai.

(Can you guess who they are?)


	6. Kasandra meet Kouga, Kouga meet your wor...

Chapter 6: The Hunt is On!

Last Time:

Then all three girls head back towards Kaede's unaware that the whole thing had been watched by one extremely suprised hanyou and one equally suprised youkai.

This Time:

Inu Yasha flees back to Kaede's hut (once again) so to beat the girls back. Sesshomaru meanwhile groans inwardly at how tight his hakamas are suddenly feeling. Once sure that the girls were appropriate and her face cleared she leads the way back to Kaede's. With Sesshomaru still follwing just out of smelling distance and downwind of his "prey". Kasandra wraps one arm around Kagome and the other around Sango. Placing a scent marking on both women to protect them. Kagome freezes and shakes her head.

Kasandra stops and looks at her, "Nani?" "Shards. 2 of them and closing in fast. Can only mean Kouga is back." Kasandra raises and eyebrow, "Is this a bad thing?" Kagome sighs, "Not exactly but he keeps proclaiming me "his woman" and I'm damn sick of it." Kasandra nods as Sango says softly as Kouga appears before the three, "Speak of the devil." Kouga moves to take Kagome's hands in his but stops when he catches the scent of another on her, and a dangerously low snarl coming from the demoness beside her.

"How is my wom..." A louder snarl cuts into his statement and he stops again suddenly and looks at the demoness beside her, "Who the hell are you?" Her eyes begin to fade to silver, and she glares at him. "I am the gaurdian of the mistress of the shikon no tama, i am also her lover." Kagome turns slightly pink at how easily Kasandra can speak of such things. Kouga steps back and looks Kagome over again. "No wonder you stay with inukuro, you don't even like men do you?" Kasandra begins to growl dangerously. When he steps forward Kasandra unsheaths Destroyer and swings the tip under his chin.

Kouga stops dead and begins to snarl at Kasandra as his eyes begin to bleed to red. Kasandra pushes Kagome and Sango back to a safe place and with a thought places a barrier around them to insure their safety. She rolls her sholders and then gets a dangerous smirk on her face. She resheaths Destroyer as she licks her upper lip in an almost seductive mannor before her face begins to elongate and she begins to shift into her fox form (think the size of Sesshomaru in his Inu Form. she's his size) and an unmistakeable smirk crosses her mouth.

Kouga looks up at her with something akin to fear in his eyes as he shifts to his wolf form though he is only about 1/4th her size. She allows a small amount of saliva to drip and it begins to glow with light as if she had a shikon shard within her. When the saliva hit the ground it begins to sizzle and burn, and flames begin to lick around her paws without burning her fur. She raises one paw to take is throat out but at that moment Kagome cries out, "Kas please no. Don't kill him." Kasandra settles her paw back on the ground and begins to shift back to her humanoid form.

Kouga shifts back to his humanoid form as Kasandra does. Her voice icy enough to make Sesshomaru shudder in his hiding place she addresses Kouga, "It is only by the grace of my mistress that you continue to live. If you ever approach her again in such a mannor I will kill you rather she asks me not to or not." She looks at his legs, "You will leave the shards that are currently in your possession with Lady Kagome." Kouga begins to tremble but cuts the shards from his legs and lays them upon the ground before fleeing for his tribe's cave.

Kasandra picks up the shards and releases the barrier around the girls. She walks over and turns Kagome's hand over and presses the shards into her palm, where they purify instantly. Kagome looks up at her with tears in her eyes, "Thank you." "For?" "Not killing Kouga. He's a good guy but very dense." "Kinda like Hojo huh?" Kagome nods, "Yea... I guess I never thought about that. Think Hojo might be Kouga's reincarnation?" "Possible. Should that be the case I want to see Sesshomaru's reincarnation to see if he's nearly as dreamy." Kagome and Sango both gasp, "Really Kas get him out of your head, he's an enemy." Kasandra just shrugs.


	7. Craziness

Chapter 7: Setting Out

Standard disclaimer: don't own IY but Kasandra is mine.

Last Time:

Kagome nods, "Yea... I guess I never thought about that. Think Hojo might be Kouga's reincarnation?" "Possible. Should that be the case I want to see Sesshomaru's reincarnation to see if he's nearly as dreamy." Kagome and Sango both gasp, "Really Kas get him out of your head, he's an enemy." Kasandra just shrugs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru smirks, 'So our little squirmish did have the desired effect on the vixen. Good.' Kagome, Kasandra and Sango all head back to Kaede's. Miroku is still sitting in the corner but now in meditation pose, Inu Yasha is sitting in the opposite corner staring into the flames of Kaede's cookfire deep in thought. (WOW Inu Yasha has deep thoughts Oo) Kagome, Sango and Kasandra enter the hut, Kagome and Sango immediately sit down deep inside but Kasandra settles in lotus position (indian style for you non-yoga minded people) just outside the door, once again on guard.

Inu Yasha sniffs the air subtly and rises. Kagome's eyes are downcast but Kasandra can distinctly smell the salt of Kagome's tears. Kasandra begins to growl softly, Inu Yasha looks at her confused but comes to a stop. "What?" "Where do you think you are going half-breed?" "To piss got a problem with it?" Kasandra snarls, "You imprudent little brat. Don't you dare attempt to lie to me. I can smell the dirt and gravesoil on the air and your scent just spiked with arousal. So don't even try to lie."

Inu Yasha swallows thickly and steps beside Kasandra and speaks very softly, "can we talk somewhere where there are no listening ears?" Kasandra nods and sticks her head into the hut, "I'll be back in a little while, Kags try and stay outta trouble." with a smile she steps back letting the bambo sheet fall back over the door. Kasandra and Inu Yasha walk to a hotspring that is nearby and both sit on the grass, "So what do you need Inu Yasha?"

"You know Kagome better then anyone. I want her for my mate but I can never get her alone long enough without someone interfering. Just now I was going to go retrieve the remainder of Kagome's soul from Kikyo, the arousal spike was unwanted, she does something to me and i can't control myself." Kasandra nods, "I understand that. My best advice is to just tell her how you feel. Bring her here and tell her, I will keep everyone else at Kaede's so there won't be any interuptions from them." Inu Yasha nods, "Thank you." Kasandra grins, "Just don't fuck it up. Oh by the way the wolf won't be coming after her again." Kasandra rises and leaves InuYasha completely confounded (O.o big words again).

Kasandra walks back to the hut by herself her mind preoccupied (O.o) with her "beautiful killer" so she doesn't register the blood red eyes watching her. Kagura turns tail and goes back to Naraku telling him what she had seen and heard about this new demoness...


	8. Gomen not a chappie but onegai read

GOMEN NE

Kari-chan walks up to the microphone

Hello readers my name is Kari and I am the authoress' new muse. I want to say sorry for the lack of updates but recently the authoress has been resurected and is finally working on chapters for her stories that are posted. Kit-chan and I have finally dragged her away from the new stories she started working on to work on the old ones. Thank you for your patience with our mistress as she's been going through a rough time.

We hope to have at least one new chapter for each story by friday.

Kit-chan joins her

We have worked out a schedule that we hope to stick to.

It is as follows:

Mondays: Heartfelt Attractions (aka untitled on Strange Love Mixing Demons and Booze Guardians Fickle Emotions and Sundays: reserved to work on new stories.

This will start next week. As Kari-chan mentioned before we hope to get out a new chappie for each story posted by friday.

both blow kisses and leave


	9. hentai monk meets one ticked off Hiei

Chapter Eight: what naraku wants

Standard disclaimer: me no own IY but Kasandra is mine!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time:

Kasandra walks back to the hut by herself her mind preoccupied (O.o) with her "beautiful killer" so she doesn't register the blood red eyes watching her. Kagura turns tail and goes back to Naraku telling him what she had seen and heard about this new demoness...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This Time:

Kagura reports to Naraku, watching his face carefully. Secretly she begins to hope that this new demoness would help her gain her freedom. Naraku all but gurgles, 'this demoness will be mine.' Naraku dismisses Kagura and calls Kanna to him. The albino incarnation comes silently and holds up the mirror for Naraku to watch Kasandra in. Naraku watches her intently and creates another puppet to go with Kagura to test this new demoness' abilities.

Kagura meanwhile looks down at the shard in her hand which had all but fallen in her lap. She smirks but does not question where it came from, she can feel the power radiating off it so she knows it's authentic. She tucks it into her obi inside her fan so Naraku would not sense it. She heads out knowing already what was required of her. Kasandra meanwhile is talking to kaede about medicinal herbs in the future and promising to bring some back for the elderly miko.

Before long she smells the sickening scent of miasma. She is suddenly glad that she had sent Kagome with InuYasha so that there was no one she really needed to worry about here. She rises and says she'll be right back. Kasandra stalks out her tail bristled at the sickening scent. Before long Kagura and the puppet appear before her. Kasandra snarls and immediately reaches for her fans but to her immense suprise Kagura shakes her head 'no' so she reaches for her sword and once again gets that same response so she runs at the puppet claws extended.

As she rips through it she feels Kagura slide closer as if to attack her from behind. Now as far as Kasandra could see Kagura was a long distance fighter so the notion of Kagura trying to fight her hand to hand suprises her. within moments she feels something get pressed into her hand and Kagura's presence fades. Kasandra looks a bit perplexed and thankfully Naraku thought it was because of the puppet.

After a few more short moments Naraku stops watching her and she glances down at her hand. shock rocks through her body as she sees a nearly pink shard and a small feather in her hand. Noding she tucks the feather into her hair, much like she had seen in Kagura's hair, and closes her hand around the shard. Smiling she walks back into the hut and to her suprise Kagome and InuYasha had returned during her absence.

InuYasha sniffs and growls, "why do you smell like Naraku!" Kasandra just arcs a brow, "A puppet was near here with the wind witch from earlier." Everyone jumps up hearing this but she gestures them back down, "I do not believe this witch is your enemy." InuYasha huffs, "What makes you so sure? You haven't been here longer then six hours yet." Kas sighs and turns to Kagome, "Open your hand."

Kagome does so and Kas drops a nearly pure shard into it, "Because baka she pressed this into my hand while I destroyed the puppet. she also pressed a feather into my hand with it." Kagome looks at the purified shard in awe, "She had this and it wasn't black?" Kas shakes her head, "Nope as a matter of fact I think it only darkened from being in contact with the miasma and her youki." Kagome shakes her head as if she couldn't believe it but then sides with Kas.

"Inu-kun if this shard was in her posession then she has no true darkness in her. the shards would not have been so clear if so. Also think about it if she was truely evil Naraku would have this shard as well. but she risked her life to give it to us." Kasandra nods. "Yes and I believe she needs rescuing, her aura screamed of sadness and need. I believe she's being held against her will by this Naraku person."

It's Kagome's turn to nod, "Yes Naraku holds her heart and her younger sister Kanna's heart. if they disobey him they could very well be killed. all he'd have to do is squeeze the hearts." Kas begins growling softly at this bit of information...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gomen nasai this is very short but hey at least it's an update. Caoi ppl.


	10. What Kasandra Wants

Chapter Ten: What Kasandra Demands

Standrad disclaimer: Me no own anyone other then Kasandra, that little vixen is soooo mine.

Last Time:

After a few minutes the need for air finally breaks the kiss. So as Kasandra tries to catch her breath she places small nips along his jaw and neck her brain not registering that his scent would be very heavy on her when she returned to Kaede's. Sesshoumaru catches his breath quickly as his beast rears it's head **_Take her. She will breed strong pups. She is willing take her as your bitch. This Sesshoumaru already knows this. But she is not ready to become my mate just yet. that was a kiss of fury not desire._**

This Time:

Kasandra nips hard enough to leave a darkened red mark under Sesshomaru's left ear. She tightens her grip in his hair to a near painful tugging. Nuzzling her nose along his jaw and a soft purr rumbles within her chest which only encourages Sesshomaru's inner beast. **_Do it now. She's giving you the go. I know._** **_Then do it dammit. This is not the time or the place.  You are such a rigid bastard you know that right?  I will not endanger my mate-to-be by possibly pupping her while she is still having to fight. Dammit alright... _**

Sesshomaru nips along the edge of her ear sending shivers down her spine. Kasandra pulls her weight up wrapping her long slender leather encased legs around his waist forcing Sesshomaru to support all her weight and unconsiously she wraps her tail around their entwined bodies. Sesshomaru's hands seem to develop a mind of their own as they grip her leather-encased prosterior holding her hips even closer to his. Kasandra meanwhile growls softly her demand clear, and Sesshomaru's beast does a victory dance, **_Ha! Two against one! You loose!_**

Sesshomaru nods once and forms his youki cloud beneath him, to carry them westward. Kasandra ignores this new developement as she goes back to nuzzling, and occasionally gently nipping Sesshomaru's ear, breathing in his scent. Her legs tightening around his waist and her arms tightening around his sholders. Though distracted Sesshomaru gets them to his palace in one piece, he lands smoothly on his balcony and pushes open the doors with one hand the other still wrapped around her. Once inside he pries her off him and begins untying his sash while she quickly unzips her catsuit and lets it fall away from her like water.

Lemony goodness starts here

Sesshomaru feels his mouth go dry as he catches glimpse of pale skin and skimpy black mesh undergarmets. Kasandra steps out of the garmet pooled at her feet watching him undress with a look that can only be described as come hither. Sesshomaru loosens his hakamas and steps out of them. Kasandra licks her upper lip as she sheds the last scant pieces of cloth between him and her needy body. Dusky rose nipples stand in response to his gaze upon her skin, the side of her mouth turns up in a partial smile as she holds out a hand, " Shall we?" She chuckles as his eyes darken amber becoming like molten lava and he steps over to her.

The process slow enough that she lets her eyes devour his body, her eyes widen slightly seeing his impressive length as she begins to wonder if she'll be able to take all of him. Intellectually she knew it would hurt after all she had not given her body to anyone before so he would have to break her hymen which would hurt like a bitch, however she is lost in need her passion telling her brain it didn't matter. Deciding she wants to feel his skin against hers she steps forward wrapping herself back around him which is completely different nude. Her nipples become pearled further against his well toned chest and wetness begins to pool between her legs.

As she rubs against him she feels lava in her stomach and a distinct ache, one she would never be able to soothe on her own nor does she want to. Sesshomaru meanwhile is stiffening further feeling her moist heat just barely out of reach, Kasandra seals their mouths back together demanding entrance to his mouth which he grants almost immediately. As she kisses him she shifts her weight back towards the large bed she had already spotted. Before long she feels silk against her back and rolls remembering to move her legs so she can straddle him, after a little bit they break apart and Kasandra begins to nip down Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru is slightly suprised but allows her to have her way. Alternating between nipping and suckling his nipples she begins tracing the markings on his hips with her fingers. finally content with the way his nipples are standing she slides further down his body leaving a thin trail of saliva down his stomach to his patch of curl moonbeam blue hair. Then becoming braver she runs her tongue up his shaft and twirls it around the head as she gently drags her teeth over it simply for a variation of texture, her attention on her actions she feels rather then sees his ragged breathing and his hands sinking in her hair. Deciding that was permission enough she begins sucking him hard and fast.

Sesshomaru's eyes shoot wide as his sac begins to tighten a split second before he releases into her mouth, though he had caught her by surprise she manages to swallow it all and as she leans up looking for all the world as a fire-borne seductress she licks the corner of her mouth catching a drop she had missed and Sesshomaru holds back a groan. Then he moves quickly and the next thing Kasandra registers is being back on her back with her mouth being plundered. Though it only lasts a minute before Sesshomaru begins a slow systematic torture, suckling her already painfuly hard nipples and dragging deadly claws gently across her own hip markings and stroking the hairless surface of her mound.

Then he moves down her stomach leaving not an inch of her skin unexpored with his fingers as his mouth fastens over her opening snaking his tongue in and out of her sopping wet sheath and occasionally flicking the tip over her swollen clit making her nearly vibrate with pleasure. Her throbing walls give him a moments notice before her sweet juices gush forth her hands tightening in his hair. Pulling back he looks at her just as she crooks a finger and as she moves back up her body she sits up plundering his mouth much as he had done to her, and finds the taste of him with the added spice of her release is addictive. A moment later she flips them again and straddles him.

Sitting up on his hips she lifts herself with her hands on his torso before lowering herself oh so slowly, impaling herself on his length. She pauses for a moment when she feels the push of him against her hymen and looks him in the eyes as she pushes herself fast and hard onto him. Though Sesshomaru hides it well he is surprised at having encountered a purity barrier within her, but he doesn't have much time to think about it as she begins rocking against him and grinding her hips into his. His hands impulsively grip her hips as hers lift to grope her breasts. With Sesshomaru's hands guiding her hips Kasandra lets herself get lost in her passion.

Before long though Sesshomaru can't stand being so submissive so he reaches up and grabs her pulling her against him and rolling pinning her beneath him. This wasn't his normal possition but he wasn't complaining. How could he when he had her wrapped around him like a glove? Picking up the pace he drives into her over and over relishing in the feel of her legs wrapped around his hips and her warm sheath wrapped arounf his pulsing member. Both were nearing the pinnicle of their release and as they are swept up in it he sinks his elongated fangs into the juncture of her neck and sholder. To his suprise at the same moment he feels hers sink into him completeing the marking process.

His seed shoots deep into her womb as he pushes in one last time. then after a few moments he pulls his softened member out of her as she curls against him, completely relaxed. Her earlier anger had been completely forgotten and almost suddenly she sits up with a jerk, "Oh shit!" Sesshomaru arches a brow as he leans up on one elbow, "What?" "A few things. One our scents are inexplicably mixed, I'm never going to hear the end of it. Another I left the group without telling them where I was going they are probably worried sick." He nods his understanding as she swings her legs over the edge of the bed.

End of lemony goodness

Reaching out Kasandra snags her bra and thong pulling them on swiftly. She shivers feeling Sesshomaru's claws against her back as he connects the clasps, her mind replaying just what those very claws had done just moments ago. She smiles as she glances at him and stands her knees like jelly making her a little wobbly, since her back is to him she doesn't see Sesshomaru smirk at her. Pulling her catsuit to her with her foot she sits back down on the bed pulling on the legs, then standing to pull out her tail through the hole in the back and pulling the top up over her sholders. She turns towards him as she zips it up, "May I ask a favor of you Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nods as he too stands to pull on his hakamas, "Would you please refrain from fighting with InuYasha? It makes my mistress very uncomfortable to have to see it." At the word mistress Sesshomaru glances up sharply, "Mistress?" "Kagome. She is as much as anyone could ever be my mistress." Suddenly the images from earlier that day in the woods pop back into Sesshomaru's mind, "I can only promise not to start any fights with him." Kasandra nods and smiles, "Acceptable." She reaches up idly scratching the mating mark as the cresent moon appears n the center of it and a blood red jewel hangs from the upper point.

Sesshomaru glances at the mark and arches a brow as he tries to figure out what the jewel could be. He resolves to find out later by researching it in his extensive library. His priority first and foremost is to get his mate back to the group and then go and collect Rin and Jaken before joining the group as well. Kasandra chants something under her breath and he notices her scent is partially cloaked so only her scent could get through, before jumping up onto the ledge of the balcony. with a chuckle and a yip she leaps off her transformation starting in midair and her two giant forepaws connect with the ground first before she bounds out of the palace grounds and over the wall, clearing it easily.

Sesshomaru shakes his head and takes off on his youki cloud following her. A moment later he lands on the back of her neck snd sits down indian style stroking her fur as she trots through the woods heading back the way they had come earlier...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit-chan: YAY she finally let me out of the closet, boy was she mad when I accidently let Sesshomaru out.

Youko Lover: Kit-chan I couldn't walk for two days afterwards, of course I was mad. dammit what did you say to him that got him so worked up?

Kit-chan: snickers oh nothing...

Youko Lover: glares yea rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiggggggghhhhhtttt. i hate to use this but Kit-chan no more sugar for you.

Kit-chan: pleading puppy eyes YL you can't do that to me... alright alright I told him about the pictures on you comp...

Youko Lover: eyes wide You did WHAT?


	11. Authoress note

**Not a Chappie... Gomen.**

Forgive me please anyone whom has been eagerly awaiting a new chappie for this story... the plot bunny for this story has escaped and now I have no idea where it was going. I am afraid in light of this awful event I will be unable to continue this story. Please forgive my inability to continue this story, if anyone would care to pick up this story from here and continue it please email me to discuss your interest. thank you for all those whom reviewed this story.

YoukoLover 


End file.
